It is a priority of the CEG and the Career Development Program to identify and develop the careers of promising early stage investigators. To accomplish this goal, the overall objective of the career development program (CDP) is to recruit, enrich, encourage, and provide resources and mentoring activities to investigators at the graduate, postgraduate and early faculty levels with a particular emphasis on environmental health science. The CDP has forged new cross-disciplinary partnerships in areas applicable to environmental health science with basic, epidemiological, and/or clinical studies including studies in molecular genetics and environmental epidemiology and environmental toxicology. To accomplish the overall objective, the CDP has developed a highly innovative approach with three specific. Aim 1 is to attract, recruit and promote opportunities for junior faculty (within three years from initial appointment) towards development of an independent career interfacing between basic, translational or clinical investigations with application to environmental health science. The Next Generation Biomedical Investigator (NGBI) program is the principal mechanism for achieving this aim. Aim 2 is to identify investigators with less experience (novice investigators) who are still in trainin with minimal experience but have an interest in examining the intricate role of environmental health science in health and disease. Recruits include physicians in their academic fellowship i.e. post residency, who are obtaining an MS or Ph.D, mentored postdoctoral Ph.D. fellows or advanced (third or fourth year) pre-doctoral research students. This aim is achieved by supplementing novice investigators' training with research resources, mentoring and career development opportunities through the New Investigator Scholar (NIS) pathway. Aim 3 is to enrich training/scientific experiences, promote career opportunities and networking experiences, activities integrated with the Administrative and other CEG cores. The objective is to develop NGBIs and NISs and others new to environmental health science by enriching experiences as an investigator and eventually independent scientist. Thus, these aims are achieved through financial awards, mentorship, access to core resources and other career development activities.